Disc drives may have seek latencies due to the amount of time needed to move a read/write head from one location to another location. In a command queuing environment, a disk drive may rearrange an order of commands to minimize seek latency. However, undesirable results such as excessive power consumption or head vibration may occur. Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods of addressing seek latency.